


Of Strawberries and Jealousy

by CosmoQueen



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoQueen/pseuds/CosmoQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was the maknae………..HIS maknae, mouth agape, with a fork in his hand. And on that said fork was a strawberry, making its way into the mouth that brings him so much joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Strawberries and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this here selca the maknae took: http://img541.imageshack.us/img541/3153/38060250560989614621415.jpg
> 
> I obsess waaaaaaaaaaaaay too much over these boys LOL. Somebody help me plz XD

Changhyun couldn’t help but giggle. He was enjoying reading the various _“Ricky oppa you’re so cute!”_ and _“Ricky oppa you’re so handsome! Fighting!!”_ from his adoring Angels. He was backstage at the KBS Gayo Daejun and he was trying to occupy his time seeing as it was quite a while before they had to go on stage.

After going through their fancafe for a bit he figured he’d check out Twitter next. So he logged on and began to scroll through the most recent mentions. As he scanned through them several words stood out to him the most; _“Changjo”_ , _“sexy”_ , _“nosebleed”_ , and _“selca”_.

Now, Changhyun was no Ace Ventura, but something about those words made him think that Teen Top’s dancing boy/maknae most likely posted a selca. A selca he knew NOTHING about. So he clicked their page to see just what the hell Angels were talking about.

And when he did, boy was he pissed off! There was the maknae………..HIS maknae, mouth agape, with a fork in his hand. And on that said fork was a strawberry, making its way into the mouth that brings him so much _joy_.

“THAT JERK!!!” He yelled before storming off into the direction of their dressing room, hoping that nobody else was in there so he could confront his boyfriend about his betrayal in privacy.

Upon reaching their dressing room, he turned the knob and shoved it open as hard as he could _(how else will people know you’re angry if you don’t slam a door or two?)_. Thanks to his quick K-Idol reflexes, he managed to jump back just in time, right before the door bounced off the wall and almost smacked him right in the face.

This day, Yoo Changhyun gladly learned that he was a whole lot stronger than he thought _(it was a really heavy door………..seriously, it really was!)_. And that he apparently has the reflexes of a cat. Which must be why Jonghyun likes to call him kitty during their um, _“alone time”._ Or maybe it’s because he likes to su………….err………..….nevermind.

Anyways, after entering he gently closed the door behind him _(better safe than sorry right?)_ and stomped up to the couch the maknae was sitting on. Giving him his best glare he yelled, “Jongie, what the hell??!!!!”

“Hyung?” The maknae just stared at him with one extremely confused look on his handsome face. The kind of look you’d have while trying to learn useless geometry that you’ll never use, or by wondering who the in the hell thought A-Peace was a good idea _(don’t get the reference? LOOK IT UP DAMMIT!)_.

“I saw that selca you took!” _He folded his arms in front of his chest and glared down at the confused maknae (he liked feeling taller than him)._

“Ummm yeah. And?” The boy just didn’t get it.

“And??? AND?? Why didn’t you tell me first? You should’ve come and gotten me first before flaunting your stuff all over the place.” He pointed his finger accusingly at him.

It took Jonghyun a minute, but then he finally realized just what all this was about, “Baby are you jealous?”

Changhyun flopped down on the couch next to him and pouted, “Yeah I am.”

“Awww that’s so cute!!” The maknae chuckled as he reached over to pinch his cheek.

“No it’s not!!” Changhyun then grabbed the nearest couch pillow and took a swing at his boyfriend who only continued to laugh at him, “Stop laughing at me! Ugh, you’re so mean. How come you get strawberries and I don’t?”

Jonghyun’s laughter stopped, “Strawberries? That’s what this is about?”

“Well yeah, what did you think I meant?” He asked him as he snatched the bowl containing the delicious fruit from his lap and shoving one into his mouth.

“Well I thought that you were jealous that I took such a sexy picture of myself without telling you first.” He snatched the bowl back.

“What was so sexy about that? You were just eating fruit.” Changhyun is really dense at times.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes at him, “So you REALLY don’t get why something like that is sexy? Are you serious hyung?”

All Changhyun did was frown and gave him a puzzled _“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about”_ look.

Seeing that his pabo boyfriend didn’t seem to be getting it, Jonghyun figured a demonstration was in order. He picked up a strawberry from the bowl and while looking his love straight in the eye ran his tongue over it. He then slowly bit into the delicious fruit as he closed his eyes and made a sound like, “Mmmmm”. He then gave the other half a quick lick before putting it into his mouth, and after he finished chewing he licked his lips. He then raised his eyebrow as he looked at his hyung, hoping he got it.

Oh yes, he got it alright. He really, REALLY got it. How can you not get the sexiness of what he just witnessed? It’s like being smacked across the face……………..with a bag of porn.

“Oh,” was all he could say to what he just saw as Jonghyun smirked at him.

The wheels in Changhyun’s weird little head started turning and a delicious idea popped into his head. He got another strawberry from the bowl and bit part of it off. He then moved closer to his boyfriend and leaned in close, “Keep your mouth closed,” he told him before rubbing the juicy fruit across his plump pink lips. After doing that he ran his tongue across them, and then lightly sucked on his bottom lip to make sure he didn’t leave a drop of the sweetness behind.

“Fuck,” was all Jonghyun could say after Changhyun pulled back to smirk at him. He’s usually never this forward with him, and he hardly ever initiates things.

“I don’t think we have time for that Jongie, we do have to perform tonight remember?” Changhyun said while flashing his stunned boyfriend a devious grin.

“You smartass,” he replied before taking the other half of the strawberry from his hand and tossing it into his mouth, he then placed his hand on the back of Changhyun’s neck and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Changhyun wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s neck as their tongues feverishly explored every inch of each other’s mouths. The taste of each other mixed with the strawberry was truly intoxicating. But before they had the chance to enjoy it further…………

“MAKNAE WHAT THE HELL?” They jumped back in shock and realized Chanhee had just burst into the room.

“Um, what’s wrong hyung?” Jonghyun asked the angry visual as he silently willed the blood to go back up to his brain.

“STRAWBERRIES? You have fucking strawberries and you didn’t share with me??” He was really pissed off about this, “Who even gave those to you?”

“Umm, noona did,” he remembered her saying how he needs to eat healthy because he’s a “growing boy”.

“Noona? Noona who?” Chanhee asked him.

“Um,” he tried to remember _(there’s a hell of a lot of noonas backstage)_ , “noona………what’s-her-face.” he shrugged.

Chanhee rolled his eyes at him, “This isn’t fair. You know what they gave me? A salad! A fucking salad!! And not even a good salad! Yeah, before killing yourself on stage have a nice meal of a BOWL OF GAWDAMN LETTUCE.” _*coughdramaqueencough_

“Um, sorry?” The maknae said while trying not to laugh at his hyungs salad rant.

“You know what? I just……..” Chanhee’s spidey senses sensed something was up. He looked at both boys before a wide grin broke out on his face “Was I interrupting something?”

Changhyun covered his face with his hands to hide the blush forming on his face. Chanhee leaned close to them, “Were you guys doing sexy stuff in here?” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“No of course not hyung,” Jonghyun lied while trying to look innocent.

“I um, have to go to the bathroom,” Changhyun also lied as he ran out the room in embarrassment.

“Soooo?” Chanhee asked him.

With his boyfriend out the room the maknae’s look turned smug, he smirked at his hyung and said, “Hell yeah.”

Chanhee grinned then high fived the boy. He grabbed the bowl of strawberries and took a few out before setting it down on the table, “Come on, lets go get ready,” he winked at him and made his way towards the door.

“Right behind you hyung!” Jonghyun exclaimed while getting up from the couch and grabbing his jacket. He started towards the door before a thought crossed his mind.

He walked back to the table and put the lid back on the bowl. He then put it in his backpack as a devious grin crossed his face “I’ll save these for later,”  he chuckled to himself as he left the dressing room to get ready to go on stage.

Changhyun, was in for a long night.


End file.
